Hydrax
Elemental of Law, Hydrax Large Elemental (Cold, Extraplanar, Lawful, Water) Hit Dice: 5d8+20 (42 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), swim 50 ft. Armor Class: 18 (-1 size, +3 Dex, +6 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+11 Attack: Claw +6 melee (1d10+4) Full Attack: 2 claws +6 melee (1d10+4) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity to cold and water, minor spell invulnerability, see invisibility, vulnerability to fire Saves: Fort +8, Ref +4, Will +2 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 17, Con 18, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 15 Skills: Craft (sculpting) +9, Listen +7, Spot +7, Swim +16 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Power Attack Environment: Elemental Plane of Water Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful Advancement: 6-15 HD (Large); 16-48 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - This crablike creature appears to be formed of deep blue ice. It is nearly eight feet in diameter. It scuttles on six legs while clacking a pair of pincers. The elemenals of law dedicate themselves to maintaining the forces of law on the Elemental Planes and beyond. Hydraxes are native to the Elemental Plane of Water, where they spend most of their time sculpting tools, works of art, and even complex cities from ice. Although they are extremely solitary creatures, hydraxes often contribute to the same works, but take turns adding to the group effort rather than working together simultaneously. Hydraxes tend toward evil, and consider the undines, erdeens, and krysts their greatest foes. Of the elementals of law, they are the least likely to be found beyond their home plane. A typical hydrax is 8 feet in diameter and weighs around 300 pounds. Hydraxes speak Aquan, Auran, and Infernal. COMBAT A hydrax relies on its spell-like abilties to alter the shape of the battlefield to its liking, then closes to melee with its icy pincers. Immunity to Water (Ex): A hydrax is immune to the detrimental effects of spells with the water descriptor. Minor Spell Invulnerability (Ex): A hydrax is immune to all spell effects of 2nd level or lower. See Invisibility (Ex): An elemental of law can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—detect magic, dispel magic, freezing sphere (DC 18), wall of ice (DC 16), web (DC 14); 1/week--scrying (DC 16). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Transmute Dust to Water (Sp): Three times per day, a hydrax can transform up to 18 ten-foot cubes of normal dust (or similar matter) into water permanently. Any creature caught in the area is allowed a DC 17 Reflex save to escape before the area is transformed into water. Caster level 9th. This ability is equivalent to a 5th-level spell. Skills: A hydrax has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Originally appeared in D&D Companion Set and later in Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix. Category:Elemental creatures